


Bloodshed

by RiverAndHill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can be such a stress writer, Kissing, M/M, OOC af, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and some blood, don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: "It seems that I have lost a lot of blood,” Thomas---Secretary of State, drawled and acted like a delicate flower, “ah. Alexander, I think I am about to faint.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 14





	Bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [流血事件](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905191) by [RiverAndHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill). 



Alexander sighed, “Please, Jefferson.”

The tall Virginian didn’t move.

Alex pushed the man on top of him with more force, but failed.”We are running late.”

“……”

The silence in the room was heavy and the wind was loud.

Thomas tilted his head and threw him a quick peek. His hair was fluffy, brown eyes innocent.

He pursed his lips at him.

“……”

“ALLRIGHT, for fuck’s sake, one last t---”He couldn’t finish his sentence before the other man pressed lips onto his.

Thomas Jefferson’s kiss was nothing like his usual quiet, shy self, but rather……aggressive. Very heated, and very deep. Never a light touch.

Alex drowned into the intimacy and lost track of time……

“Dong------“The bell of the church nearby rang for eight times,”---Umm!” He tried to push away the teddy bear on him again, “Stop------“

“Ouch!” As he couldn’t resist the eager to bite Thomas’ upper lip(out of anger of course), he got a cry in pain in return.

“Oops,” He tried to stay nonchalant, “It seems that you are bleeding.”

Thomas Jefferson licked his own lips, without any expression. But his eyes were shooting daggers.

Alex got his facial expression under control, determined not to show any fear.

“Oops.”

**Oh, here we go.**

“It seems that I have lost a lot of blood,” Thomas---Secretary of State, drawled and acted like a delicate flower, “Ahh. Alexander, I think I am about to faint.” He put himself on top of Alex again, who rolled his eyes and just gave up, playing along with his drama, “Ohh noo, too bad. What can I possibly do to help you?”

Thomas buried his face under his neck and gave a muffled answer, ”Kiss me again?”

“Aga…? You know what, sure, why not? Let’s kiss! If I don’t kiss you until you bleed to death today, then I shall no longer call myself Alexander Hamilton!”

Later in the office----

“How about Alexander Jefferson?”

“Die, prick.”

“……”

“Please tell me that wasn’t you proposing.”

“L----O----L-----“

“……”

“No, my darling, Thomas Jefferson will never offer such a sloppy proposal.”


End file.
